


First Time

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Y/N is a virgin and has her first time with her best friend, Kai.





	First Time

Nervously she walked up to his door, still asking herself if she should really do it. What if it would destroy their friendship? What if they wouldn’t even be able to look the other in the eye anymore? Not in the world did she want to lose him. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, waiting for Kai to open up. She ran her hands through her hair and tugged on her clothes hoping it had been the right decision. 

It only took seconds until a smiling Kai opened the door, pulling Y/N in for a hug before she could say anything. He held her tightly as she breathed in his familiar scent, giving her a feeling of security. Being this near to him calmed her down a bit and assured her she was doing the right thing. Out of all her friends, he would be the one who wouldn’t be going to judge her and who was the only one she trusted enough to do it. 

She broke away from the hug and walked past her best friend, directly heading towards the couch where she lay herself down. Kai followed not soon after, taking a seat on the armrest, watching Y/N with a curious expression. He could definitely see something was bothering her and it annoyed him he didn’t know what it was. It was just that he didn’t want to ask; she would probably tell him soon enough. 

But she didn’t.

She kept quiet, her eyes literally glued to the TV nervously tapping on the fabric with her fingers and trying to avoid Kai’s gaze. When he couldn’t stand the silence between them anymore, Kai reached out to grab the remote and turn off the TV. Though she just kept staring at the black screen. 

“Come on, Y/N, I can see something’s up. Tell me what it is.” Kai said, pleading. When she didn’t answer him, he got a devilish look on his face as he slowly started to make his way towards her. “If you don’t talk I have ways to make you do.”

With that, he started tickling her making her laugh and squirm underneath him. It was a wonder they both didn’t fall off the couch since they were moving so much. 

“Stop! Please, stop. I’ll tell you what’s going on.” She trailed off, still laughing. Kai stopped tickling her and took place on his former seat again while Y/N got up to face her best friend. He had slightly tilted his face to one side, an encouraging expression in his blue eyes.  

Absently she kneaded her hands and sighed as she started to talk. “Well… umm… god, it’s so embarrassing.” Hiding her face with her hands, she tried to conceal her nervousness. But Kai moved closer towards her and grabbed her wrists, gently pulling them away. He gave her a supporting smile, motioning for her to continue. 

“I kinda need your help.” She explained, biting her lower lip. Kai still held her wrists, starting to stroke her hands with his thumb. 

“Whatever it is, just tell me, and I’ll do it. By now you should know I’d do anything for you.“ He said seriously, nothing than truth in his words. Lately, he had realized a strange feeling inside his stomach whenever Y/N was around. His heart began to beat faster, and he was feeling all warm and fuzzy. Especially when he was touching her, feeling her soft skin under his touch. 

“You know… I’m still umm… I’m still a virgin, and I wanted to ask if-” Before she could even finish her sentence she was interrupted by a happy Kai. 

“I’ll do it.”

“You don’t have to it, it’s-” She started, but again was cut off by her counterpart.

“I told you, I’d do anything for you. You’re my best friend, Y/N. And to be honest, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He ensured her smilingly, pulling her closer towards him and wrapping his arms around her. She lay her head on his chest, to which he responded with a kiss on her forehead. While he was tracing invisible patterns on her arm, she closed her eyes, sensing how her heartbeat slowly calmed down again. 

She should’ve known he wouldn’t hate her for it. She should’ve known that his reaction would be positive - maybe with a little laughter but still; he wouldn’t deny her wishes no matter how odd they were.

Kai turned the TV back on, and they continued watching all cuddled up on the couch. Y/N could hear his heartbeat which seemed to be slightly different than before. 

“But are you really sure you want me to be your first?” He broached the subject again after a while of silence. As an answer, he just got a nod as Y/N was slowly drifting off into the land of dreams.   
  


The next morning Y/N found herself laying in bed on soft pillows, covered with a cozy blanket. It took her a moment to realize that Kai must’ve brought her there after she fell asleep on the couch. So now she turned around, hoping she’d find him next to her. But he was gone.

Quickly she got up, still wearing the same clothes she had yesterday. She changed into one of Kai’s shirts - he wouldn’t have anything against it, would he? Only then she walked out of the bedroom, directly heading towards the kitchen where he’d most likely be.

The nearer she got, the stronger the smell of bacon and pancakes became. A smile spread across her face; Kai was preparing breakfast. Trying to be as quiet as possible she sneaked up to him and hugged him from behind. The realization that he’d be the one taking her virginity had bonded them even closer than before.

"No, you’re destroying my whole plan. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Kai pouted as he turned around. Nevertheless, there still was this mischievous spark in his eyes she loved so much. “By the way, nice shirt.”

Shyly she tugged on its hem. It was barely hiding anything, reaching only to the middle of her thighs. She sat down as Kai placed different plates filled with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and other things in front of her, taking the seat across from her. They talked and laughed while eating, enjoying it to the fullest.   
  


Thus far it definitely was one of the best days of Y/N’s life. Kai hadn’t just made a plan to make her breakfast; he had planned the whole day with a visit to a beautiful lake, dinner in her favorite restaurant and little surprises now and then. He wanted to make it unforgettable, maybe even prepare her a bit for what was about to come. He had revealed to her that he had planned to do it today - of course, again asking if that’s what she really wanted - and now, as the sun was slowly setting both became more nervous.   
  
Currently, they were snuggled up on a bench in the garden of Y/N’s house. Kai had put an arm around her, caressing her arm in slow motions while Y/N had placed her head on his shoulder, tracing invisible patterns on his thigh. When the sun reached its lowest point, and the sky was shining in different shades of red and orange hues, Y/N raised her head. Kai brushed his hand against her cheeks, turning towards her so that his blue eyes were piercing into hers. 

“Are you still sure that this is what you want?” He asked warily. 

Getting a nod as an answer, he gave her a small smile, his eyes now darting between hers and her lips. Y/N’s heart was beating fast as he leaned in towards her, their lips nearly touching. Feeling his hot breath on her skin, she hooked her arms around his neck before he finally, felt his lips on hers. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, butterflies endlessly flying around in her stomach. Never would she have thought it would feel this good to kiss him, but it did. It seemed like their lips were made for each other, a perfect fit. 

Kai began to rub one hand up and down her back, going lower each time until he slipped under her shirt, stroking her bare skin. He pulled her even closer not breaking the kiss. Only when they needed to breathe air, they pulled away, longingly staring at each other. A mischievous grin on his face he scooped her up and walked towards her bedroom. 

On their way, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he carefully let her down on her bed. He lay on top of her as they continued where they left off. The kisses were getting more lust-filled and demanding with each passing second in which Kai’s hands slowly trailed down her body, touching every square inch of her body.

As his fingers reached the waistband of her jeans, he began sucking on her neck, leaving little hickeys. Agonizingly slow he pushed his hand inside her panties, looking up to examine her expression. He put his index finger on her clit, starting to draw small circles. This caused her to bit her lower lip, trying to muffle any sounds she could possibly make. Kai realized it and stopped for a second to give her a quick kiss.

“You don’t have to hold back.” 

Quiet, soft moans were escaping her mouth as both felt the wetness building between her legs. A little smile spread across Kai’s lips, and he started to collect her arousal before he brought his finger closer to her entrance, slowly pushing it in. When it was completely inside, he stopped his movements, giving her the time to get used to the new feeling. 

His face hovered only inches from hers; their eyes were locked. He leaned down towards her, placing his lips on hers again. Carefully he began to move his finger, adding another and curling them around, pushing them in and out. Y/N opened her lips in another moan, giving Kai the perfect opportunity to use his tongue. 

What felt strange at first became more and more enjoyable with every passing second. Y/N never thought it would feel this good to be intimate with her best friend, but it did. She liked what he was doing to her, making her writhe underneath him, bringing her closer to her release. Feeling a knot building in her stomach, she knew she was about to come…

…when Kai suddenly stopped. A growl left her as he pulled his finger out of her and brought it to his mouth to lick it clean. He chuckled a bit at her puzzled and unsatisfied expression.

“I know something that will feel even better.” He breathed in a seductive voice, biting her earlobe and sliding his hands under her top, roaming her upper body. Cupping her breasts, he massaged them through the bra, brushing his thumbs over her nipples which were getting harder under his touch. Again she began to let out soft moans, so quickly he pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, giving him a full view of her bare front. 

“Beautiful.” He mumbled, inaudible for her ears. Leaving sloppy, wet kisses all over he trailed down towards her bottom, taking off her jeans alongside her panties in one swift motion. 

A little bit embarrassed Y/N put her hands down, trying to cover up her most intimate part. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks like she had just realized who was there in front of her.  

“You have still doubts about it, don’t you?” Kai asked, a sad expression on his face. Nevertheless, he stopped at everything he was doing and gave her the time to think about an answer.  

“I do.” She replied as she hooked her arms around his neck, locking eyes with him. “But I want to do it. Right here, right now. With you.” At the last words, she pulled him down to her, kissing him as passionately and deeply as possible. 

Breaking the kiss, he crawled down, so his head was between her legs. Parting them, he licked a bold stripe across her middle making her shiver. 

“You taste amazing.” He let her know, as she intertwined his fingers with his hair, pulling him closer towards her core. He chuckled at her reaction, sending vibrations through her body which were only adding to the sensation he was making her feel. 

Kai enveloped her clit with his lips, sucking and nibbling at it. Looking up from time to time he saw she had closed her eyes, her mouth hung open, and she let out moans which were getting louder and louder.

“Fuck, Kai. Don’t stop!” She groaned, gripping his hair tighter and trying to press him even closer towards her. Grinning, he pushed two fingers back inside her wet heat, thrusting in and out at a faster getting pace. He felt her walls clench around him, knowing he was bringing her nearer to her desiderated release. Indeed, with one last deep thrust, he brought her over the edge, making her arch her back and letting out a little scream. 

Only when she had calmed down a bit, a pulled his fingers out and licked them clean again. She was still breathing heavily, and her heart was beating uneven. 

“Told you I know something that will feel ever better.” He had laughed before he pressed her lips on his. Meanwhile, her hands were working on the zipper of his jeans, innocently brushing against his already semi-hard erection. 

Kai pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned torso. Not soon after, his jeans followed together with his briefs. Y/N gulped at the sight of his length, asking herself how it was supposed to fit inside of her. He was giving her a questioning look, but she just nodded in approval. She was ready now. 

Stroking himself a few times, Y/N watched how he seemed to get even bigger and fear mixed with excitement was taking over her. He then aligned himself at her entrance, rubbing her clit shortly with just the tip of his member. 

“Ready?”

“Do it.” She begged, partly because she finally wanted to get over with it and partly because she finally wanted to know how it would feel.

And with one quick thrust, he moved all the way in, stretching her out to the fullest.

“Fuck are you tight.” Kai growled while Y/N let out a pained sound as by now it was only pain she felt because of the strange feeling. Kai gave her time to adjust to him and his size, gently wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, honest-meant concern in his voice. One hand stayed on her cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb, as the other trailed down between their bodies, beginning to draw figure eights on her clit. 

Instead of answering his question, she told him to move, and so he did. Gradually at first, he pushed in hard and profound. Quickly Y/N’s pain was replaced by pleasure, soft moans escaping her lips as she dug her nails into Kai’s biceps. 

His thrusts became faster, and he let out low growls too now. Their breathing got shallow since he was bringing them both closer towards their release. Y/N clenched her walls around him, making it seem even tighter than it already was. By now she was glad she had asked Kai to do it and not anyone else since to him her pleasure was his priority. 

“Kai, I’m coming.” She moaned, the knot in her stomach was hardening, and she felt the wave of her second orgasm of the day wash over her. This brought Kai over the edge, too, and he came in hot spurts inside of her. 

Collapsing on top of her they both took a moment to recover before he pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him so her head could rest on his chest which was moving up and down. She listened to his uneven heartbeat and closed her eyes. 

“Thank you.” She said out of the blue while he rubbed one hand across her back. “Though in retrospection it was kinda awkward it was also great. I’m glad I asked you.” 

Kai chuckled, and his breath got stuck in his throat as she looked up to him, a different spark in her eyes than every other time before. A small smile was spread across her lips, confirming him in what he had already known before. But now it had become even clearer to him.

“There may be something I should’ve told you before we hooked up.” He began, trying to find the right words. Before he continued, he took a deep breath, regaining his courage. “I love you, Y/N. I think I was already in love with you from the moment I first saw you at Whitmore. And I know this will probably destroy our friendship, but I don’t care, I just want you to know it.” 

Y/N’s heart started to beat faster, realizing something that truly should’ve come clear before. 

“I guess our friendship was destroyed since the moment I asked you to take my virginity.” She let out a little laugh at Kai’s shocked expression and propped herself up so she could see his face. Placing both hands on his cheeks, she continued, “But the reason I actually asked you was because deep down I knew that I am in love with you. I love you, too, Kai.”

She pressed his lips on his again like they had done so many times today. Though it felt different this time. It wasn’t filled with lust, but with love and felt like the first proper kiss they exchanged. They both didn’t want to let go of the other as they had finally found out their missing half had been right by their side for a long time now. 


End file.
